5DSBG021
"Settling a Debt" is the 21st chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Jason and Ruka take on the shady loan shark, Harry Piercimo. Piercimo plays a spell card to raise his hand count in exchange for boosting his opponent's Life Points. He then plays two monsters that place Loan Tokens and dish out damage. Meanwhile, Jason deals out some pain with his Elemental Hero Ice Sorceress (1600/1200) and uses her effect to destroy Piercimo and gain points. Piercimo argues that his monster's effect should have applied first (and fails badly). Jason summons out a monster that destroys all of Piercimo's cards and deals burn damage. Ruka follows up with the same strategy and on Piercimo's turn, he loses. He later gets arrested by the police and the three students return to the dorms Featured Duels Jason, Ruka and Piercimo: LP 8000 Piercimo Turn 1 He draws a card and plays Upstart Goblin to draw a card, but raise Jason and Ruka's LP by 1000 to 9000. Due to its effect, he summons Nefarious Trader (0/0) and Normal Summons Credit Agent B (1400/700). He places two cards and ends his turn. Jason Turn 1 Jason draws a card and summons Elemental Hero Ice Sorceress (1600/1200) and activates her effect, discarding 3 cards from his hand (LP 9000 -> 10200), destroying both of Piercimo's monsters and placing Evil Ice tokens on his field. Jason then plays Polymerization, fusing his Ice Sorceress with Elemental Hero Miko to summon his Elemental Hero White Empress (2400/1600). With her effect, everything on Piercimo's field is destroyed (5 tokens + 2 face-downs) and she gains 1400 ATK (200 per destroyed card, ATK 2400 -> 3800). He also loses 2000 Life Points because of Ice Sorceress' Ice token effect (P: LP 6000). In addition, an additional 2800 damage would be dealt to Piercimo during his Standby Phase. Jason ends with a face-down. Ruka Turn 1 Ruka draws a card and plays Double Summon, summoning Nettles (1200/400) and Gellenduo (1700/0). She tunes both of them together to Synchro Summon Starlight Conductor (2100/1100). Due to her effect, she flips the top 4 cards of Ruka's deck and summons Smile Angel (1800/300) and Fairy Archer (1400/600). Ruka uses her Archer's effect, dealing 400 points of damage per LIGHT monster they controlled (4 monsters, Piercimo: 4400 LP). Jason activates his face-down: Celestial Fire, sacrificing 1000 Life Points (Jason: LP 10200 -> 9200) to double the effect damage done (Piercimo: 2800). Ruka ends her turn Piercimo Turn 2 Piercimo draws a card. The effect of White Empress activates and deals him 2800 damage. Jason and Ruka win. Trivia * This chapter resembles 5Ds 69 in a way (protagonist duels a loan shark to avenge the victims). * In the chapter, Piercimo complains about the timing. ** In this instance, Ice Sorceress was the 2nd to have her effect activated (after Credit Agent B's effect upon her summon), therefore her effect resolves first. It also didn't activate due to it needing to be on the field for effect to activate/resolve (Credit Agent). * This is the first, and only chapter, that characters have won using solely burn damage. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters